Suki dayo, Ritsuka
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Elmélkedés Ritsukáról,Soubiról, és Loveless különös világáról.


**„Suki da yo, Ritsuka!"**_( Szeretlek, Ritsuka!)_

_2006. XI..26 - Ihlet: Loveless Játékból + Sárkányvihar c. Fantasy-regényből_

_Írta: Koyasu Naoki_

_Megjegyzés:Ezt Soubi drága mondogatja állandóan Ritsukának a Lovelessben, innen a címötlet :P_

---

A felhők sarkai a beszűrődő napfény mentén aranysárgára színeződtek. Csodálatos látvány volt látni, ahogy ez a hatalmas égitest s tűznyúlványai utat törnek a szürke pacsmagokon át, majd elűzve azokat. Egy kicsit olyan volt, mint ha a lángnyelvek ostorok lennének, amik szinte követelőzve csapkodják színarany csápjaikat a mogorva esőfelhők fele. A hatás mindenesetre érzékelhető volt, hiszen az ég teste ragyogó kékre változott, vagy inkább feltűnt igazi valós felszíne, és rajta hófehér társaival, amik a jóidő jeleit hozták magukkal. Végre kiderült. A szélben a megtépett fák is jólesően nyugtázták színes leveleiken a cirógató sugarakat, és szinte egy ritmusban hajlodoztak ide-oda. Meglepő volt látni a tájon egyre elterülő nyugalmat, ami már várható volt a nagy vihar után. Mert ez a vihar váratlanul ért ide, és természetellenes erővel rendelkezett, bár ennek kevesen voltak tudatában az emberek között. Közéjük tartozott ez a fiatal férfi, aki délutánja egy részét ebben a forgalmas parkban töltötte, amiben mostanra már leapadt az embertömeg, a gyermekek örömteli kiáltásai. Ujjaival világosszőke tincseibe túrt, és egy kecses mozdulattal füle mögé tűrte. –_Mint ha a végzet egyik örvénylő árfolyamából érkezett volna_.- gondolta Soubi, a varázsos emberfia, aki gyanakodva figyelte az eseményeket már oly régóta, hogy észre tudja venni a varázs jelenlétét minden mozgó és nem mozgó dolgokban. Különös érzéke volt az ilyesmikhez, tehetségét széleskörben elismerték harcostársai, és az egyik legerősebb Harcosnak vélték mindannyian, nem is akármennyire. –_De ez a fonál nem véletlenül tévedt ide. Úgy látszik a sorsunk hamarabb teljesedik be, mint ahogy vártam. – _révedt a mesziségbe a férfi, szemeiben furcsa fénykarikák tűntek tova, otthagyva árnyékképeiket, amik bánatossá és valahogy rejtelmessé tette őt. Soubi tudta ezt már sok éve, tudta hogy el kell jönnie ennek az időnek a világban, mikor a végzet megtalálja és akár a halál se lehet akadály a beteljesülésének._Akár a halál sem, még az sem állhat az útjába, mindent szétszakít ami elébe kerül, és elpusztítja azt, aminek már sok-sok éve kellett volna megtörténnie. A saját halála. _Soubi halála. Annak a Harcosnak a halála, akinek együtt kellett volna eltűnnie társával és parancsolójával, akivel egy olyan mély kapocs kötötte össze, ami akár időket és dimenziókat, világokat tudott uralma alá hajtani. Akkor azt hitték az akkori világ harcostársai, hogy legyőzhetetlenek ők ketten, semmi sem szállhat szembe ellenük, semmi és senki. _Mert Seimei egy Isten volt.Maga a tökéletesség..._Soubi arcán keserű mosoly állapodott meg, miközben a távoli égre meredt. _.. és maga a megtestesült zsarnok.Érzések nélkül._ Azúrkék szeme elé kapta a kezét a férfi, eltakarva az élesen vakító napsugarakat, amik zavarták a látásban, és egy kicsit feszengett is már, kényelmetlen volt neki a napfényben úszó árban fürdenie, mert lelkét belül egy fekete, sötét árnyemlék kezdte beborítani, ami mozgásra késztte lábait. _Csak el innen, ahol egyedül lehet.Ahol nem találhat meg minket.El innen_. Igen, ez a béke ami körülötte honolt csupán szélcsend volt, csak egy kis szakasz a legrettentőbb vihar előtt.Mert belül tudta a magas férfi: visszajött. A halott Harcos visszajött, vagy legalábbis arra készül.És valljuk be, egyáltalán nem örült neki.

- _Ritsuka-kuuuuun!_- kiáltott egy rózsaszín hajú leányzó, kétoldalt megkötött copfjai összevissza keringőztek a levegőben, miközben szélsebesen futott a már említett.Feltűnően nagy melldomborulatokkal rendelkezett, és mivel ma egy eléggé szűk, és ráadásul rövidke fölső volt rajta, nem csoda, hogy több hímegyed kísérte el figyelmével egészen a rácsodálkozó Ritsukáig. Majd az mit sem törődve velük,látszólag közömbösen viseltetve a fürkésző tekintetek iránt épp szóra nyitotta a száját, hogy megkérdezze barátja sürgős iderohanásának fő kiváltó okát, de a lány megelőzte.

_- Ritsuka-kun, nem tudnál megvárni_?- kezdte kissé lihegve a fiúnál jóval magasabb gimisleányka_.Shinonome-sensei beszélni akar velem, tudod,erről az év eleji buliról, amit szervezni akarunk._

_- Csak nem segítesz?-_ a fiú hangjában az ámulat és az elkeseredettség különös keveréke hallatszott, amiből Yuiko – így hívták a lányt – az utóbbit fájlalta, és ennek hangot is adott. _Nem a te dolgod, különben sem tudnék miben. Majd megvárlak a kapunál, csak siess! -_hárította el Yuiko vádjait, és gyorsan témát váltott, de ezt nyomatékosan közölte, így barátja örömmel fogadta beleegyezését.

_-De szuper! Akkor együtt mehetek haza Ritsuka-kunnal?-_ mosolyodott el , arcán enyhe pír szaladt végig, majd tengelye körül egy pillanat alatt megfordult, és rögtön osztálytermük fele vette az irányt._Agatsuma-san is várjon meg! Mondd meg neki!!-_integetett egy utolsót, és rózsaszín fülei eltűntek az ajtó mögött. Nos, igen. Yuikónak is, Ritsukának is, és még sok kortársaiknak is akadt egy pár a fejük búbján,pont mint a macskáknak plussz hátul egy kis farkinca,a nadráguk avagy szoknyájuk hátulján, ami egyénenként mind különbözött. Yuikónak lompos, rózsaszín volt.Ritsukának sötét és egyenes. Mind így születtek, minden újszülött ezen a világon.Amolyan macska-gyerekek voltak, de az elnevezés nem teljes mértékben adta a valóságot, ugyanis nem csak a gyerekeknek volt, akár a felnőtteknek is lehetett. Például Shinonome - senseinek is megvan még, bánkódik is érte, és zavarja is.Nem sok felnőtt mondhatja el magáról hogy még nem szedték le a füleit. A macska-fül ugyanis ebben a világban a szüzességgel állt szoros összefüggésben. Azt jelképezte, hogy az adott illetőnek még nem volt komolyabb intim kapcsolata.

Ritsuka továbbindult, lassú léptei normális esetben visszhangot vertek volna a kőpadlón, de most elnyomta a diáksereg tompa zsibaja. Ritsukának hívták ezt a fiút, Aoyagi Ritsukának. Most lett elsős gimnazista, és Yuiko is ide felvételizett. Az évek alatt egyre jobban megkedvelte a naiv lányt, sosem felejtette el hogy régen, mikor iskolát váltott és hatodikosként újat kezdett mennyire kedves volt hozzá. Barátkozni akart vele.

De Ritsuka elutasította, legelőször. Aztán valahogy minden megváltozott. Igazából minden a feje tetjére állt. 12 éves volt, család, barátok, remény és szeretet nélkül. Akkor tényleg _Loveless_ volt, szeretet nélküli tévelygő élőlény. Sokat szenvedett, mert rémes gyerekkora volt. Rémes de nem rémekkel teli. Legalábbis a számára. Az anyja elmebeteg volt, nem volt mindig a tudatánál, az apja pedig csak hagyta hogy folyannak az események napról napra. Nem tett semmit.Semmit a feleségéért, semmit az életéért, semmit a két gyermekéért. Csak egyet ért el, azt hogy saját magát csalta a csapdába. Megőrült. Ritsuka anyját nem vitették el, mert egyik gyerek sem panaszkodott a bánásmód miatt, ami hát, fogalmazzunk kurtán, elég kiszámíthatatlan volt. Így senki nem tudta mi folyik a kisfiú házában.Nem tudták mit művel az asszony, mikor dührohamai vannak, és nincs magánál.

_Te nem vagy az én Ritsukám!!- _üvöltötte ezt az asszony már oly sokszor a kisfiúnak, mióta megtörtént a tragédia. A tragédia, ami nemcsak Ritsuka életét, nemcsak az anyja életét alakította át, hanem a világ változásába is beleszólt. Mert a világ folyamatosan változik, állandóan, és ebbe talán az emberek se szólhatnak bele, akármennyire is akarnának.Bár ez a kérdés mindig megválaszolatlan maradt. A világ tényleg magától változik, vagy a benne élő és zajló események is átalakíthatják? Furcsa egy világ volt ez, tele érthetetlen csodákkal és megmagyarázhatatlan fejleményekkel, amiket sehogy se lehetett hova sorolni. Ilyenek a Harcosok is. Ők ősidőktől fogva léteztek, mikor még mindent puszta borított és alig volt élet a földön. Az emberek törzsekben laktak, és vezérük volt, s akkoriban vándorló életmódot folytattak. De már akkor is voltak, léteztek. Varázslények voltak, különösebb értelem nélkül. Talán nem is derül soha fény egymás elleni örökös harcuk valódi okára. Lehet hogy az idő felejtette el, lehet hogy a világ maga akarta így, ki tudja. Egyáltalán mi késztette őket a harcra, mi volt az a varázs, ami ilyen erő birtokába jutatta őket? De ez évezredek, sőt, talán eonókkal ezelőtt történt, senki nem maradt, aki erre válaszolhatott volna. Eltűntek a nyomok, mint ahogy a vad szél okozta morajlás a tengeren, ami egyre erőteljesebb erővel háborog, és közelít a part fele, ahol a víznek már nem lenne helye, de mégis kilép a mederből, és elmossa a nyomokat, túlhatol a parton, be az emberek közé, megrémítve őket, eltüntetve őket. Talán így tüntette el az utolsó nyomokat is arról a varázsról, ami mind közűl a leghatalmasabb volt valaha, amiből csupán egy kis sugárka szökött meg, amiből a Harcosok lettek.

De erről nem sokat tudott Ritsuka, s bár mellette volt Soubi, ő mégsem mondott el mindent, amire kiváncsi volt. Tudta hogy nem meri, Seimei miatt. A bátyja mindig is nagy hatással volt Soubira, túlzottan is a saját akaratát érvényesítette benne. Túlzottan a hatása alatt tartotta, mert felhasználta az erős Harcost saját önző céljai elérése érdekében. Szégyellte Ritsuka ezt, sejtette hogy Soubi aki olyan kedves a számára, csupán egy eszköz volt bátyja kezében. Egy olyan oldaláról ismerte meg Seimeit, ami azelőtt titok övezett, és álmában nem hitte volna, Seimei ilyesmikre képes. Valahányszor rágondolt, szomorúság költözött a lelkébe. Egy nyomasztó érzés, ami belülről próbálja megfullasztani, nyomok nélkül, láthatatlanul. De miért érzi ezt? Hát valóban nem létezett az a kedves fiú, akit Ritsuka megismert? Aki mindig megvédte az anyjától, mikor az bántani próbálta tudat nélküli állapotában?Tényleg félreismerte volna, és valóban az igazi énjét elrejtette öccse elől, az a Seimei, akit _Belovednak hívtak_ , a varázslény Sacrifice?

Ritsuka lehajtott fejjel ballagott az iskola udavarán, tele Seimei emlékeivel,amik szívére hatalmas ólomsúlyként nehezedtek. Egy percig úgy érezte képtelen elviselni a szörnyű fájdalmat, s nagyokat lélegezve megállt, teste megreszketett, végigfutott rajta a borzongás, arca kifehéredett. Így maradt egy darabig, hogy erőt gyűjtsön, de elméje csak még jobban elhomályosult. _Ez most más, mint általában!_- futott a feismerés hirtelen át a 16 éves fiún. Eddig soha nem érzett ilyenfokú fájdalmat magában, mikor a bátyjára gondolt, soha nem készült ki ennyire tőle. Szó szerint lihegett, s kétségbeesetten próbált levegőért kapkodni, arcán végigfolyt a veríték, és állán összetalálkozva lezuhantak. Nem sikerült lélegeznie, az egész olyan volt mint ha egy árnyék belülről erősen megmarkolná a szívét, és ki akarná facsarni, mint egy rongyot. Ritsukát félelem fogta el. A sötét árny egyre hatalmasodott fölötte.

Aztán egyre sötétedett minden, szeme nem érzékelte a fényes nappalt, és koromfeketeség uralkodott mindenhol ahova nézett. Idegesen forgatta körbe a fejét, amelyben minden emléke eltűnni igyekezett, az összes emléke eddigi életéről, csakis egyvalakinek szentelve azokat, mégpedig Seimeinek. Bátyja emléke és arcképe jelent meg túlzottan is élesen előtte, amitől hányingere támadt, és úgy érezte a világ fordul meg vele együtt, és egy olyan mutatványt akar megcsinálni aminek a vége előre kiszámíthatóan balul sülhet el. Ritsuka nem bírta tovább, minden porcikája érezte hogy bátyja arcképe – ha továbbra is így folytatódik- felemészti pillanatokon belül. A végső kétségbeesett állapotban a homályban valamilyen pislákoló fényt látott meg. Ez a fénypont nagyon mélyen volt valahol az elméjében, ahova Seimei árnyéka nem férkőzhetett be. Majd erre a fényre koncentrált egyedül Ritsuka, úgy érezte ez megmentheti.Aztán egyre közeledett, és Ritsuka szívét kellemes melegség járta át. Elmúlt a remegése, és teljesen kiteljesedett ez a fénysugár elűzve az árnyképeket. Különös nyugalom és békesség állapodott meg benne, biztonságban érezte magát végre. Kinyitotta a szemét a megviselt fiú, és éppen elkapott a tekintetével egy előtte elsuhanó gyönyörű kékeslilás színű pillangót, ami elsuhant a távolba. Ritsuka csak nézett utána, nagyra nyílt szemekkel. Hát ő volt az! Aki elkergette Seimeit! -_Soubi...- _sóhajtotta Ritsuka, sötét szemeit behunyta hogy még jobban magába szívhassa a nevet. _Soubi. _– önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. Most már elfelejtette a ködöt, ami az előbb magába akarta fogadni.Csak Soubi arca lebegett előtte. Rájött ma még nem is látta, vajon hol késik ennyi ideje, mindig haza szokta kisérni.

Ritsuka nekitámaszkodott a falnak, és így várta Yuikót egy darabig, alig telt el 10 perc és már rohant is a lány felé mentegetőzve hogy ilyen sokáig eltartott a beszélgetés.Kicsivel több mint 2 sarkot is meguk mögött hagytak, amíg többnyire a lány beszélt, de váratlanul aggodalmaskodva Yuiko komolyan a fiúra nézett._- Ritsuka-kun, valahogy olyan furcsa vagy. Történt valami? Ugye nem vagy beteg?_

_- Nem, ugyan. Csak fáradt vagyok, ennyi az egész._

_- Tényleg?_- kérdezősködött továbbra is.

_- Persze, hányszor kell még elmondanom?_- lépkedett sietősebben a vékony fiú, erre Yuikónak szaladnia kellett hogy utolérje.

_- Ritsuka-kun_ _ha fáradt vagy, talán...-_ ekkor hallkabbra fogta a hangját és vigyorba futott a szája sarka. _..talán tudom ki lehet ennek az oka. _Ritsuka megállt mint ha villám csapott volna beléje, és barátjára meredt durcásan, ezt kiabálva:

_Hogy mii?!! Mire céloztál ezzel? Yuiko!_

_-Jaj, Ritsuka-kun. Tényleg, nem tudod merre van Agatsuma-san?-_ tért ki a válasz alól.

_-Fogalmam sincs hol lehet._- mondta elpirulva, majd egyik percről a másikra csípni kezdett a szeme, és

orrfújást kellett színlelnie hogy ne vegye észre Yuiko azt hogy majdnem elsírta magát. De miért? Nem

értette, csak úgy hiretelen a semmiből az embernek miért kezdenek folyni a könnyei? Talán Soubi

miatt, igen, biztosan. Minden az ő hibája úgyis, amiért nem tud aludni mert egyfolytában rágondol.

Soubi a legrosszabb.


End file.
